Maxima Culpa
by Noctis Lucis
Summary: Wie weit kann eine verletzte Seele durch Verzweiflung und Hoffnunglosigkeit in die Dunkelheit getrieben werden? Unser Übel liegt in der Seele; die aber kann sich selbst nicht vermeiden. TsengxRufus bzw. RufusxOC


**Titel**: **Maxima Culpa**  
**Autor**: Noctifer  
**Beta**: jinta – vielen, vielen lieben Dank 3  
**Fandom**: Final Fantasy VII  
**Genre**: Drama  
**Rating**: P18/Slash  
**Prequel zu**: „Kein Blick zurück"  
**Plotbunny / Widmung**: Kabuki  
**Anmerkungen**: Für Leser unter 18 Jahren definitiv nicht geeignet. Ich warne hier noch einmal ausdrücklich:  
Die Storyline basiert auf Drogen, Sex, Blut und Mord, teilweise wurde aus der Sicht eines völlig kranken, sozio- und psychopathischen Charakters geschrieben!

Edge.  
Stinkender Müll stapelte sich an jeder Ecke, in der keine Bordsteinschwalbe ihre Vorzüge zur Schau trug, oder Kleinkrimineller versuchte Drogen an willige Kundschaft zu verkaufen, oder aber dieser, nachdem er dem Schuldner, seinem Ermessen nach, lange genug Zeit gegeben hatte, eine blutige Lektion erteilte.  
Ein Mann, der im Dunkeln auf einer Treppe zu einer Ruine saß, ließ seine Finger mit gemischten Gefühlen über ein Bündel Gil streichen. Einer, der von zwei Seiten bezahlt wurde, reinen, sauberen Stoff an einen bestimmten Mann zu bringen.  
Einerseits war er froh über das gute, sichere Geschäft – andererseits hatte er Mitleid mit dem namenlosen Jungen, von dem er wusste, dass dessen Leiche morgen im Fluss treiben würde. Jedes Mal in der Nacht verlor eine arme Seele ihr Leben, wenn Rufus Shinra seine Streifzüge bei ihm begann.

Lange war er im Geschäft, lange genug um zu wissen, dass manche ihre Seele schon für ein bisschen Stoff verkaufen würden.

An wen Shinra seine verkauft hatte, wollte er nicht wissen.

Derselbe Gedanken ließ in dieser Nacht einen zweiten Mann zusammenzucken.  
Die Abstände in denen Rufus zu ihm kam wurden immer kürzer – für ihn, zum einen, ein gutes Geschäft, zum anderen, fragte er sich, wann der Präsident der ShinRa Corporation letztendlich völlig den Verstand verlieren würde.  
Obwohl er ihm den Tod, nein Schlimmeres, an den Hals wünschte, graute es ihm vor diesem Tag. Vor dem Chaos und der Anarchie danach; nach Meteor hatte er einen guten Eindruck davon bekommen, wie es war, wenn rivalisierende Banden um die Straße kämpften.

In seinen Augen war es besser, wenn ein Mann, wenn auch ein Irrer, für Ordnung sorgte, als wenn blutige Straßenschlachten ihm das Geschäft versauten.

Wie immer kam Shinra in den späten Abendstunden. Dann, wenn die meisten Freier bereits abgefüllt waren und von den Nutten gegen gutes Geld befriedigt wurden – dann, wenn niemand mehr auf ihn achtete. Auf einen Jungen mit schwarzem Kapuzenshirt, dessen Gesicht im Dunkeln lag, und der zielstrebig auf das Etablissement zuging.  
Nur manchmal blitze eine blonde Strähne im Licht.  
Selbst bei genauerem Hinsehen, würde niemand den zierlichen Jungen, der sonst immer einen weißen Anzug trug und von Turks umzingelt war, erkennen.  
Rufus Shinra – ohne weißen Anzug, ohne Turks.

Als Shinra sein Büro betrat, mit eisiger Stimme einen guten Abend wünschte, zuckte der Zuhälter zusammen.  
Sein erster Blick fiel auf die schwarze Tasche, die der andere mit sich herum schleppte. Einige Sekunden lang fragte er sich, was wohl darin war – nur um festzustellen, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.  
„Was hast du für mich?", fragte Rufus gedehnt.

Es war klar, dass Shinra high war.

In einer Höhe, die sonst nicht einmal Vögel erreichten.

Dafür brauchte der Zuhälter nicht erst in die eisblauen Augen sehen, die von der Kapuze verdeckt wurden.  
Allein der penetranten Geruch nach scharfem Alkohol, der von Rufus ausging und die Luft des kleinen Büros verpestete, genügte.  
Was er außer dem Alkohol intus hatte, wollte der Zuhälter nicht wissen.

Wie immer bot er Shinra an, auf einem der nagelneuen, klischeehaft rot bezogenen Sesseln Platz zu nehmen. Wie immer lehnte Shinra ab.  
„Ich bin nicht zum Plaudern hier."  
„Natürlich", erwiderte der Zuhälter und stand schwankend auf.  
Vor den Augen blutige Szenarien der letzten Monate, die ihn fast dazu trieben, seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu schreien, dass er abhauen sollte.  
Plötzlich kam ihm sein Büro beengend vor, die Luft - mit dem Duft von Räucherstäbchen erfüllt, die auch in den Zimmern der Nutten für Stimmung sorgen sollten, - ließ sich kaum noch atmen. Das Licht, unter dem kitschigen, bordeauxfarbenen Lampenschirm, flatterte. Warf gespenstische Schatten an die Wand.  
Einen Augenblick lang dachte der Zuhälter nach.

Nein. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Nicht an seinen Händen klebte Blut. Nicht er war das Monster – sondern der Mann vor ihm._  
_Derjenige, der gerade die Kapuze abgestreift hatte und die Lippen kräuselte.  
Ein kühler Blick aus eisblauen Augen. Ein Gesicht, das jung und unschuldig wirkte. Eine hübsche Fassade, hinter der eine hässliche Wahrheit lauerte.

„Was hast du für mich?", fragte Shinra erneut leise und musterte ihn eingehend.  
Der Zuhälter wich seinem Blick aus. „Wie Sie gewünscht hatten, Sir. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"  
Er hasste es, in diesem kriecherischen Tonfall dem Bastard sagen zu müssen, dass er nach wochenlangem Suchen jemanden gefunden hatte. Hasste es, dass der Hurensohn hinter ihm ging, langsam und gemächlich, ihm durch die engen, halbdunklen Gänge folgte.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln, welches er mehr hasste als alles andere, auf den Lippen, wenn hinter verschlossenen Türen stöhnend Namen gerufen oder geschrieen wurden.  
Die Treppen knarrten, durch das Haus zog das schrille Lachen irgendeiner angetrunkenen Nutte. Grölen ihres Freiers.  
Stöhnen.

„Könnt' ihr nicht die scheiß Zimmer benutzen!", schrie der Zuhälter die Treppen hinauf und hoffte, dass die beiden verschwinden würden.  
Er wusste, dass Shinra bewaffnet war. Wusste, dass jeder, der ihn hier sah, spätestens Morgen tot sein würde. Zu viele Nutten, zu viele Gäste hatte er schon verloren, nur weil sie nicht in den scheiß Zimmern geblieben waren.

Weil sie Rufus erkannt hatten.

Weil die Turks nicht nur gut, sondern _perfekt,_ waren, in dem was sie taten.  
Was sich heute Nacht hier ereignen würde, das wusste der Zuhälter, war _der_ Skandal schlechthin. Und, das hatte ihm der Wutainese oft genug versichert, er würde nicht einfach nur sterben, wenn auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen kam – er würde sich wünschen sterben zu dürfen. Den Gefallen ihn zu töten, das hatte der Bastard im schwarzen Anzug versprochen, würde er ihm nicht tun.  
Der wutainesische Hurensohn, ebenso ein Bastard wie Shinra selbst.

Und ein Idiot.

Er hatte die Leichen gesehen, sie beseitigt – dennoch war ihm die Ähnlichkeit nicht aufgefallen. Oder sie war ihm egal – vielleicht geilte er sich auch daran auf. Abartige Wichser.  
Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was in dem Turk und seinem Boss vorging.

„Ich gehe allein rein", sagte Shinra, als er die Tür bereits einen Spalt geöffnet hatte.  
„Aber..."  
„Nein."  
Der Blick, mit dem er bedacht wurde, brachte ihn zum verstummen. Er sagte ihm, dass Shinra keine Probleme damit hatte ihn zu beseitigen, sollte er nicht einfach aus dem Weg gehen.  
Er schwieg und trat aus dem Weg. Schwieg, als der andere die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.  
Schwieg, als er, zurück in seinem Büro, die scheiß kitschige Lampe gegen die Wand warf und sich anschließend haltlos betrank, im Namen des Jungen, der morgen aufgeschlitzt im Fluss treiben würde.

Sanftes Kerzenlicht ließ den klischeehaft eingerichteten Raum noch kitschiger wirken, als es bei Tageslicht der Fall gewesen wäre.  
Eine übergroße Liegefläche als Mittelpunkt des Zimmers, breiter als normale Betten, war mit einem bordeauxroten Samtüberzug bedeckt.  
Sheng kräuselte die Nase. Kitsch. Er hasste Kitsch.

In seinem Dorf war alles viel natürlicher gewesen – glaubte er sich zu erinnern. Zu lange lebte er bereits im Dreck von Midgar, um sich noch an die Farben der Natur erinnern zu können.  
Manchmal, nachts, wenn keiner der Männer zu ihm kam, träumte er davon. Von kleinen Hütten, lachenden Kindern und den weiten Wiesen. Von Reisplantagen, in denen er gespielt, sich vor seinen Geschwistern versteckt, hatte. Von seiner Mutter, über einen alten Topf gebeugt. Dem Geruch von gebratenem Reis und Gemüse, Ziegen und Schafen. Manchmal sah er seinen Vater, in einer Runde mit den anderen Männern. Lachend. Trinkend. Lebend.  
Irgendwann verlor sich die Erinnerung und wurde durch tristes Grau ersetzt. Durch Männer, die ihn gefunden hatten, halb verhungert in der Gosse.

Die ihm etwas zu Essen und Geld gegeben hatten.

Für kleine Dienstleistungen. Für ein wenig Nähe. Das weiße Pulver, das ihm von den Männern gegeben worden war, hatte das triste Grau manchmal etwas lebendiger erscheinen lassen. Hatte ihn vergessen lassen, was die Männer mit ihm anstellten. Es hatte die Schmerzen gedämpft.

Und die Träume fern gehalten.  
Selten hatte er mit auf Zimmer gedurft, noch seltener irgendwo in einem warmen, weichen Bett geschlafen. Meistens war es nur der Boden einer alten, abbruchreifen Fabrik, in welche die Männer ihn gebracht hatten. In welcher sie ihn und die anderen eingesperrt hatten. Zu viele Männer, als dass er sich die Namen hatte merken können. Oder die Sprache; noch immer beherrschte er sie nicht richtig. Denn Kunden, wie sie genannt wurden, wollten nicht mit ihm sprechen. Sie zahlten für etwas anderes.  
So waren nur die anderen wutainesischen Jungs geblieben, die sich auch nicht die Mühe gemacht hatten, die fremde Sprache zu lernen. Mit der Zeit verschwanden einige von ihnen. Die Männer hatten gesagt, dass sie nach Hause geschickt worden waren. Zurück nach Wutai, das angeblich von _ShinRa_ wieder aufgebaut wurde.

Keiner der Jungen hatte ihnen geglaubt.

_ShinRa;_ ein Name der dem Jungen nur schwach bekannt vorkam. Nichts verband er damit. Vor allem nicht den blonden Jungen vor ihm.  
Sein Blick glitt über den Fremden. Fragend, irritiert.  
Ein Gesicht, das er manchmal auf bunten Hochglanzmagazinen gesehen hatte. Hätte er lesen können, hätte er sogar seinen Namen gewusst.

Er war neugierig, denn der Mann, der Junge, er erinnerte sich gut an sein Gesicht, hatte ihm gefallen. Schmächtig, aber hübsch. Attraktiv. Nur wenige Jahre älter als er selbst.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben."  
Erschrocken sah er auf. Der Mann kniete vor ihm, sah mit blauen, verträumten Augen zu ihm auf. „Mein Wutainesisch ist nicht das Beste, aber ich hoffe du verstehst mich?"  
Eine sanfte, melodische Stimme. Er sprach langsam, mit einem rauen Akzent, wie die Flussmenschen. Die Armen.  
Er nickte schüchtern, brachte keinen Ton heraus. Sonst war es immer anders, keiner der Kunden hatte ihn angesprochen, schon gar nicht in seiner Sprache.

„Mein Name ist Rufus", sagte er, hob die Hand und strich sanft Shengs Wange hinab, „wie ist dein Name?"  
„Sheng", murmelte er und lehnte sich der Berührung entgegen.

Eine sanfte Berührung. Keine Schläge.

Kein Mann, der ihn mit dem Gesicht auf die Matratze pressen und ihn quälen würde.  
„Ein schöner Name. Sheng. Hast du Hunger?"  
Überrascht blinzelte er. „Was?"  
„Hunger", fragte Rufus und schmunzelte, „ob du etwas Essen möchtest."  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fing der blonde Junge an, in seiner Tasche herum zu kramen.  
Skeptisch sah Sheng dabei zu, wie einige silberne, abgedeckte Schüsseln neben ihn auf das Bett gestellt wurden. Langsam hob Sheng die Hand und hielt sie vorsichtig an eine der Schüsseln. Sie war warm.

„Was ist das?", wollte er wissen und bekam ein leises Lachen als Antwort.  
„Find' es heraus."  
Zögerlich nahm er die erste Schüssel, die größte, und öffnete den Deckel. Seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt.  
„Na, magst du gebratenes Gemüse?", wollte Rufus wissen und griff geschickt mit zwei Stäbchen in die Schüssel.  
Paralysiert starrte Sheng auf das Essen und öffnete dann bereitwillig den Mund, als Rufus ihm das Gemüse vor die Nase hielt.  
„Das ist... das ist gut", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund, „ich dachte du..."  
„Shh -" Rufus runzelte die Stirn, „wir haben Zeit, Sheng. So viel Zeit. Iss. Du siehst hungrig aus."  
Im selben Moment meldete sich Shengs Magen wie als Bestätigung laut knurrend zu Wort.  
„Siehst du, also mach' den Mund auf."

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Sheng damit, von Rufus mit gebratenem Gemüse, frischem Obst und einer Leckerei, die '_Trüffelschokolade_' genannt wurde, gefüttert zu werden.  
Der Geschmack ließ ihn an seine Heimat denken.

Einen schmerzhaften Augenblick lang erinnerte er sich, wie er von dem Nachbarn in Wutai Äpfel geklaut hatte, und wie sein Vater mit ihm geschimpft hatte. Die Apfelstücke, die ihm Rufus zwischen die Lippen schob, hatten einen bittersüßen Geschmack.  
Die Schokolade hingegen… Sheng hatte noch nie so etwas Leckeres gegessen. Nicht einmal in Wutai. Er widerstand dem Drang, sich mehrere Stücke auf einmal in den Mund zu schieben, und ließ sich geduldig füttern.

„Bin satt", maulte er schließlich und schielte auf die Trüffelschokolade, „darf ich die behalten?"  
„Natürlich", murmelte Rufus nach kurzem Zögern und stellte sie auf den Tisch.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln lag ihm auf den Lippen, als er Sheng ansah, der sich auch nicht bewegte, während Rufus sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht fuhr.  
„Du hast schöne Augen", flüsterte er abwesend, „schöne Haare..."  
Sheng genoss die Berührungen, weil sie nicht von einem der ekligen, manchmal komisch riechenden Männer kam, die oft grob zu ihm waren. Rufus war hübsch, roch zwar nach Alkohol, aber auch nach gutem Parfüm. Und er war sanft.

Neugierig beobachtete er seine Mimik. Wie verträumt er zu ihm aufsah, in den Augen nicht das gierige Glitzern, das er schon viel zu oft gesehen hatte. Schöne, leuchtend blaue Augen.  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Ein trauriger Ausdruck lag tief in den Augen des blonden Jungen, ließ ihn jünger erscheinen. Zerbrechlicher. Dieselbe Trauer hatte Sheng schon bei anderen Jungs gesehen. Denen, die irgendwann tot aufgefunden worden waren. Die sich die Pulsadern mit einem dreckigen Messer aufgeschnitten hatten, oder einfach irgendwo runter gesprungen waren. Manche hatten auch absichtlich zu viel von dem weißen Pulver genommen, oder waren nachts im kalten, dreckigen Fluss ertrunken. Einer war sogar verhungert.  
An ihn erinnerte sich Sheng am Besten. Sie waren so etwas wie Freunde gewesen, hatten oft miteinander gesprochen. Darüber, dass der andere Junge nicht mehr hatte leben wollen, weil seine Familie auch nicht mehr lebte. Weil er keinen Sinn mehr darin gesehen hatte, noch zu bleiben, wenn nichts auf dieser Welt ihm noch etwas bedeutet hatte. Er hatte schlichtweg nichts mehr gehabt, für das er leben wollte und daher beschlossen, einfach mit dem Leben aufzuhören. Es hatte lange gedauert, doch irgendwann war der Junge eingeschlafen, wachte auch nicht mehr auf, als Sheng ihn gerüttelt und angeschrieen hatte. Er war von den Männern weg gebracht worden.  
Dieselbe tiefe Traurigkeit sah er auch in Rufus' Augen.

Einige Sekunden zögerte Sheng, rutschte dann aber doch vom Bett herunter und setze sich auf Rufus' Schoß.  
„Schöne, graue Augen", murmelte Rufus, strich ein paar Strähnen aus Shengs Gesicht und fuhr mit dem Daumen über den Punkt auf seiner Stirn.  
Unsicher beugte sich Sheng ein Stück vor, sah in Rufus' Augen und wartete. Seine Lippen sahen verlockend aus, nicht wie die der ekelhaften Männer, die ihm einen Kuss aufdrückten, auch, wenn Sheng das nicht wollte. Er wollte nicht das Bier schmecken, nicht die Zigaretten, ihm reichte schon der Gestank, der von ihnen ausging, um ihn zum Würgen zu bringen.  
Dass Rufus anders schmecken würde, glaubte er zu wissen. Besser. Süßer.  
Ein sanfter Druck in seinen Nacken. Sheng schloss die Augen und überwand die restliche Distanz.  
Der Kuss war scheu, fast unschuldig. Weiche Lippen, der Geschmack nach Weintrauben, von denen Sheng Rufus zuvor einige in den Mund gesteckt hatte.

Er strich mit der Zunge über Rufus' Lippen, forderte Einlass, der ihm auch gewährt wurde. Neckend stupste er die andere Zunge an, brachte sein Gegenüber zum Schmunzeln. Arme umschlossen ihn, zogen ihn fester an den warmen Körper, während er den Kuss vertiefte. Natürlich hatte er schon andere Männer geküsst. Andere Jungs. Auch Mädchen. Aber niemand bisher war so sanft gewesen, hatte so gut geschmeckt, wie Rufus. Seine Hand legte sich in den Nacken des anderen, fuhr durch die weichen Haare.  
Ein sanfter Druck auf seiner Brust ließ ihn den Kuss unterbrechen. Unwillig murrte er, was Rufus ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Was hältst du von einem Bad?", fragte er und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Lippen, bevor er ihn hoch hob.  
Überrascht umklammerte Sheng Rufus' Hals.  
Ein leises Lachen drang an sein Ohr. Unter ihm vibrierte seine Brust, das Lachen klang angenehm in seinen Ohren. Sheng mochte es, wenn Rufus lächelte und auch sein Lachen ließ sein Herz einen seltsamen Sprung machen.  
„Ein Bad?", fragte er leise und wollte nachsetzen, ob er denn für Rufus unangenehm roch. Sein Gesicht brannte, doch sein Träger kam ihm zuvor.  
„Mhm, ich mag Bäder. Du nicht? Ein schön entspannendes Bad nach dem Essen – etwas schöneres gibt es fast nicht."  
„Fast", nuschelte Sheng zustimmend und legte seinen Kopf auf Rufus' Schulter, während er sich in das angrenzende, furchtbar kitschige Bad tragen ließ.  
Seufzend blieb Rufus stehen, Sheng folgte seinem Blick und fing an zu kichern.  
„Bei Leviathan... Aber es wird dem Zweck genügen", murrte Rufus und setzte sich auf den Rand des herzförmigen Whirlpools.  
Sheng fühlte sich wohl, kuschelte sich an den warmen, schützenden Körper und genoss den angenehmen Duft.

Das stetige, leise Wasserrauschen tat sein Übriges. Sheng erwachte erst wieder aus seinem oberflächlichen Schlummer, als er jemanden sanft an seiner Unterlippe knabbern spürte. Er blinzelte, sah blaue Augen, die ihn aufmerksam beobachteten, und fragte sich, wann er sich das letzte Mal so wohl gefühlt hatte. Die Antwort: noch nie.  
„Zieh' dich aus", flüsterte Rufus und löste die schwarze Krawatte, die Sheng extra für heute bekommen hatte. Das weiße Hemd war schnell geöffnet, ebenso die schwarze Hose. Unschlüssig stand Sheng in Shorts vor Rufus, dessen Blick über den abgemagerten Körper glitt.

Beschämt biss sich Sheng auf die Unterlippe. Zu oft hatte er hungern müssen, als dass es keine Spuren an seinem Körper hinterlassen hätte. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als er spürte wie Fingerspitzen seine Rippenbögen nachfuhren, über die glatte Brust strichen und er am Bund der Shorts näher gezogen wurde.  
Schmunzelnd schüttelte Rufus den Kopf, zwang Sheng ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Du brauchst dich für nichts schämen. Du bist schön. Wunderschön", ein zarter Kuss auf seinen Bauch ließ ihn seufzen.  
„Ab in die Wanne", murmelte er und stand auf. Erst jetzt sah Sheng, dass Rufus ein Stück größer war als er selbst; was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte, sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und ihn zu küssen. Ein kurzer, flüchtiger Kuss, der beide unsicher lächeln ließ.  
Bevor Rufus sich umdrehen konnte, war Sheng aus den Shorts geschlüpft, und ins Wasser geglitten, dessen angenehme Wärme ihn wohlig seufzen ließ.  
Der Schaum kitzelte ihn in der Nase und der Raum war erfüllt von Duft nach Jasmin, welcher ihn an seine Heimat erinnerte.

„Schließ die Augen", sagte Rufus leise und kniete sich hinter Sheng.

„Willst du nicht mit rein kommen?", murmelte der und drehte sich um. Sein Gegenüber schien völlig weg getreten.  
Der dicke Pullover lag irgendwo in einer Ecke, Rufus selbst hatte nur noch ein schwarzes Shirt an, das gerade noch über seine Ellenbogen reichte. Stirnrunzelnd sah Sheng auf die verblassten Einstichnarben auf den Unterarmen.  
Ein sanfter Druck gegen seinen Nacken holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem Schwamm hatte Rufus begonnen Shengs' Rücken in ruhigen, kreisenden Bewegungen einzuseifen.  
Zusehens entspannte er sich, stöhnte leise, als Rufus geschickt seinen verspannten, vom Schlaf auf harten Flächen geschundenen, Rücken massierte.  
Wie lange Sheng diese Prozedur genoss, wusste er nicht, doch irgendwann floss warmes Wasser über seinen Kopf und kurz danach wurde ihm etwas in die Haare einmassiert. Der Geruch nach Sandelholz mischte sich mit dem von Jasmin.  
Er schnurrte unter der Massage, seufzte und wand sich. Noch nie war er so gut behandelt worden, um das warum mochte er sich im Moment keine Gedanken machen.  
„Hast du noch Hunger?"  
„Nein", murmelte Sheng und küsste die Hand, die ihm über die Augen gehalten wurde, damit kein Shampoo hinein lief.

Das zweite Mittel, das ihm einmassiert wurde, machte seine Haare weich. Fasziniert zog er an einer Strähne, wickelte sie um den Finger und lachte, als Rufus ihm wieder die Augen verdeckte.  
„Vorsicht, das brennt wenn du es in die Augen bekommst."  
Sorgfältig wurden seine Haare ausgespült, und als er von Rufus aufgefordert wurde aufzustehen, wollte er sich zuerst weigern, gab dann aber doch nach und wurde in ein dickes, weiches Handtuch gewickelt.

Folgsam trottete Sheng hinter Rufus her, setzte sich auf seine Anweisung hin aufs Bett, und ließ sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare abtrocknen.  
Anschließend wurden seine Haare, weich und glatt herunter hängend, gewissenhaft mit einer weichen Bürste bearbeitet.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss Sheng, seufzte, als Fingerspitzen durch seine Haare glitten und langsam seinen Rücken herunter fuhren.  
Irgendwann spürte er, wie seine Haare beiseite geschoben wurden, und Rufus seinen Nacken küsste. Die Stelle kribbelte, wie jede Stelle, die von ihm berührt wurde.  
Rufus' Hände schoben das Badetuch hinunter, streichelten über seine Brust und seinen Bauch.  
Sheng wusste was kommen würde, wusste was Rufus von ihm wollte. Dieses Mal hatte er keine Angst davor und ekelte sich nicht.

Er drehte sich um, versank einen Moment im Anblick des Mannes, den ihm die Glücksgöttin persönlich geschickt haben musste, und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Warme, sanfte Küsse wurden über seinen Hals verteilt, ließen ihn seufzen, und tatsächlich, vielleicht zum ersten Mal, keimte freudige Erregung in ihm auf.  
Das Badetuch war längst zu Boden gerutscht, wurde nicht länger beachtet. Shengs anfängliche Scham wegen seines Körpers war gewichen und Rufus lehnte sich jetzt zurück, und ließ seinen Blick über den nackten Körper gleiten.  
„Perfekt", flüsterte er rau und setzte sich wieder auf, um sich erneut an Shengs Hals zu schaffen zu machen.

Der Wutai wand sich unter den Berührungen, den Händen, die seinen schmalen Rücken entlang strichen. Auf und ab, sanfte Kreise ziehend.  
Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, als an seinem Ohrläppchen geknabbert wurde, während sich die Hände in den noch feuchten Haaren vergruben.  
Seine Küsse schmeckten fast wie die der anderen Jungen, das war es, was Sheng irritierte. Die Verzweiflung klebte an Rufus' Lippen, an jedem einzelnen Kuss. So wie die Küsse der anderen, nachdem sie es mit einem ganz brutalen Freier zu tun gehabt hatten. Sheng war einer der Jungs, zu denen die anderen kamen, wenn sie reden wollten. Seine sanfte, melodische Stimme, die grauen Augen und seine ungebrochen gerade Haltung wirkten beruhigend auf die anderen, vor allem die Jüngeren. Manchmal, ließ er einen bei sich schlafen. Manchmal küsste er sie. Manchmal schliefen sie miteinander. Kein Sex, so wie mit den Freiern, eher verzweifeltes aneinander klammern. Das Herz des anderen an seiner eigenen Brust schlagen spüren. Fühlen, dass sie noch lebten.

Mit derselben Verzweiflung klammerte sich Rufus an ihn, dieselbe Verzweiflung ließ seine Küsse bitter schmecken.  
Wie auf der Straße galt auch hier: nicht fragen, sondern versuchen den Schmerz zu lindern.  
Windend befreite sich Sheng aus Rufus Armen, schob ihn zurück und machte sich daran, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln um die Lippen, sah Rufus ihm dabei zu.  
Nachdem er den letzten Knopf zitternd geöffnet hatte, erstarrte Sheng; der Oberkörper war gezeichnet von Narben.

Hunderte feine und ein paar größere Narben, keine Stelle, die nicht irgendwann schon einmal verletzt worden war. Er erkannte Brandnarben, verheilte Verletzungen von scharfen Gegenständen, und merkte nicht, wie Rufus sich aufsetze und ihn in den Arm nahm.  
„Shhh – nicht deine Schuld", murmelte er abwesend und wiegte ihn sanft, „nicht deine Fehler. Nicht wichtig." Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, auf die Nase und den Mund.

„Die Vergangenheit ist unwichtig", flüsterte Rufus und sah Sheng in die Augen, „das hier und jetzt zählt."

Zitternd nickte Sheng und fragte sich dennoch, wer diesem Mann so etwas angetan hatte. Rufus Hände waren sanft, seine Lippen weich. Welcher Bastard hatte ihm solche Narben zufügen können? Nichts, in Shengs Vorstellung, rechtfertigte auch nur eine Narbe. Auch, wenn er es besser wusste, Sheng klammerte sich an den Gedanken, dass die Narben von Unfällen stammten. Dass Rufus nicht das erlitten hatte, was sein Körper über ihn sagte.

Einige Male atmete er tief durch, schloss die Augen, während sich Rufus wieder zurück lehnte und ihn beobachtete.  
Langsam stieg er vom Bett, ließ seine Hände auf der silbernen, mittlerweile geöffneten Gürtelschnalle und zog Rufus Hose mit herunter.  
An den Oberschenkeln – Narben. Längliche Narben, punktuelle Narben, Brandnarben.  
Sheng biss sich auf die Lippe, sah auf, als ihm Rufus ihm über den Kopf strich. „Es ist okay", flüsterte er und verzog die Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

Nickend wandte sich Sheng wieder Rufus' Shorts zu. Sein Blick streifte einige frische Einstichstellen. Er schloss die Augen.  
Entgegen dem, was Sheng erwartet hatte, war Rufus entspannt und keineswegs erregt.  
Als er anfing, die vernarbte Haut auf den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel mit hauchzarten Küssen zu bedecken, hörte er ihn leise seufzen. Das Seufzen wurde zu einem leisen Stöhnen, als Sheng sich zwischen Rufus Beine kniete, sich nach vorne beugte und seine Lippen wieder in Beschlag nahm. Mit seiner Zunge zog er eine feuchte Spur seinen Hals hinab bis zu seinen Brustwarzen. Er reizte sie mit der Zungenspitze, biss sanft hinein und pustete dagegen. Seine Hände wanderten den Bauch hinab, die Innenschenkel entlang und wieder nach oben.

Nicht lange, und er spürte deutlich Rufus' Erregung – ebenso wie seine eigene.  
Eine der Stärken seines Gegenübers schien seine Geduld zu sein. Er ließ es zu, dass Sheng seinen Körper erkundete, genoss es, dass jede Stelle angesehen, angefasst und geküsst wurde. Obwohl die ersten Tropfen auf der Spitze von Rufus' Erregung davon zeugten, dass er längst bereit war. Ausgehungert. Begierig darauf, endlich das zu bekommen, worauf der ganze Abend ausgerichtet gewesen war.  
Erst als sein Kopf mit sanften Druck nach unten geschoben wurde, fing Sheng an das zu necken, was, steil nach oben ragend, förmlich nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit schrie. Leckte daran, während sich Finger in seinen Haaren verkrallten und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen ihn lächeln ließ. Lange genug hatte Rufus seine Neugier ertragen, er hatte ihn verwöhnt und gepflegt, und Sheng, der das Gesetz der Straße kannte, dass es nichts ohne Gegenleistung gab, würde seinen Part erfüllen.  
Seine Lippen umschlossen die pulsierende Erregung und er schmeckte das bittere Zeugnis davon, dass Rufus, ebenso wie er selbst, die Welt nur noch mit dem gefährlichen, weißen Pulver ertrug. Doch daran störte er sich nicht. Er hatte kein Recht, Rufus zu verurteilen – ganz im Gegenteil.

Sheng ließ seine Zunge neckend kreisen, saugte und fand sich langsam zu dem, ihm von Rufus vorgegebenen, Rhythmus ein. Mit den Ellenbogen stütze er sich auf den Hüften ab, beugte so übermütigen Stößen, die ihm würgen lassen würden, vor.  
Kontrollierte, welche Geschwindigkeit, welche Tiefe, er ertragen konnte, und federte jeden, von mittlerweile kehligen Lauten begleiteten, Stoß ab.  
Schnell hob und senkte sich Rufus Brustkorb, seine Stöße wurden unkontrollierter, als Sheng seine Zähne über das zarte Fleisch gleiten ließ.

Wann er locker lassen sollte, verriet ihm Rufus' Körper: er riss an Shengs Haaren, bäumte sich auf und keuchte immer wieder seinen Namen. In seinem Mund spürte der Wutai das unregelmäßige Zucken und zog sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück.  
Der Anblick ließ ihn selbst leise stöhnen: unter halb geschlossenen Lidern sahen ihm blaue, lüstern glitzernde Augen entgegen, die Erregung hatte seine Wangen gerötet, ließ seinen Körper glänzen.  
Sein Name auf Rufus Lippen war es, was Sheng angetrieben hatte.  
Rufus hatte seinen Namen genannt, immer wieder, ihn lustvoll gestöhnt.  
Seinen Namen. Nicht den Namen irgendeines anderen Mannes oder einer Frau, sondern seinen. Mit der typischen Betonung eines Mannes, dessen Muttersprache nicht Wutainesisch war. Ein scharfes '_s_', das dem Namen eine andere Betonung gab. _'Tseng'_.

Routiniert öffnete Sheng die Schublade des kleinen Beistelltisches neben dem Bett und holte eine Tube Gleitgel und ein Kondom heraus, welches er Rufus mit einem strengen Blick unter die Nase hielt.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich alles...", er brach ab, blinzelte und sah fest in die blauen Augen. „Es ist besser _für_ _dich_."  
Zögerlich wurde ihm das Kondom abgenommen, ihm sanft über den Kopf gestreichelt, während er es vermied, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen.  
Das Bett quietschte, als Rufus sich einige Sekunden aufrichtete, und Sheng an sich zog.  
Unter einem innigen Kuss wurde Sheng das Kondom wieder in die Hand gedrückt, welcher nur schmal lächelte, und verstand, dass er das machen sollte. Scheinbar hatte der blonde Junge nicht viel Ahnung davon.

Das Gummi im Mund, beugte sich Sheng herunter, und ließ seine Lippen, samt Kondom, über die Erregung gleiten. Entlockte so Rufus abermals ein kehliges Knurren und schmunzelte, als dieser versuchte, ihn so hinzuschieben, dass Sheng unter ihm lag.  
Der Verschluss der Tube klapperte, kurz danach fühlte er, wie sich ein Finger an seinem Eingang zu schaffen machte, und lächelte über die Sanftmut, die Rufus auch hier wieder an den Tag legte. Viel zu viel Gleitgel und der kleine Finger, der Millimeterweise, immer wieder wartend innehaltend, seinen Weg fand.  
Sheng ließ ihn machen, beschwerte sich nicht über die Vorgehensweise seines ungewöhnlichen Freiers.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten, in denen zwei weitere Finger ihren Weg gefunden hatten, wurde Sheng ungeduldig und griff nach Rufus Arm.  
„Geh' schon", murmelte Sheng, zog ihn näher, und brachte Rufus' Erregung in Position.  
„Sicher?", fragte der andere mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme, das Sheng ein Schmunzeln ins Gesicht trieb.

Ohne zu antworten hob Sheng sein Becken, zog Rufus näher an sich, und ließ ihn spüren, dass fast kein Widerstand mehr vorhanden war.  
Nach kurzem Zögern beugte sich Rufus über ihn, sah ihm in die Augen, als er sich näher an ihn drückte.  
Sheng spiegelte sich in den geweiteten Pupillen. Ob wegen der Drogen, der Lust oder der Konzentration darauf, Sheng nicht weh zu tun, wusste er nicht zu sagen.

Seine Hand wanderte in Rufus Nacken, zog ihn näher zu einem intensiven Kuss, während die andere Hand ihn tiefer drückte. Tiefer. Er wollte ihn spüren.  
Noch kämpfte Sheng mit Widerstand, versuchte Rufus durch seinen Kuss zu animieren.  
„Will dir nicht wehtun", wurde ihm ins Ohr geflüstert, „würde dir nie wehtun..."  
Seine Worte hatten etwas Verzweifeltes. Etwas, das Sheng tatsächlich wehtat. Was hatte man mit dem blonden Jungen angestellt? Wer hatte ihm das angetan?  
„Du tust mir nicht weh", antwortete Sheng leise, „bitte, ich will es."  
Wie auf einen Befehl hin senkte sich Rufus' Körper. Langsam glitt er in ihn, verharrte kurz, und fing an, sich vorsichtig zu bewegen.

Den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, verfiel Rufus in einen sanften, ruhigen Rhythmus, der nicht auf sexuelle Begierde zurück zu führen war.  
Zu langsam, zu oberflächlich waren die Stöße. Nicht tief oder hart genug, um wirklich einen der beiden befriedigen zu können.  
Sheng war kein Psychologe, aber er spürte, dass Rufus nicht den Sex, sondern nur die intensive Nähe genoss.  
Nicht sein Körper brauchte den Sex. Sein Herz schrie danach.

Auch Sheng schloss die Augen, genoss die Wogen durchdringender Erregung. Wellen, die stetig stiegen. Er selbst als Fels, der leise seufzende Junge in seinen Armen als Brandung.  
Irgendwann spürte er weiche Lippen auf den seinen, einen Kuss, als wolle er sich versichern, dass er alles richtig machte.  
Träge blinzelte Sheng, sah direkt in blaue, lustverschleierte Augen, die ihn aufmerksam beobachteten.  
Langsam löste sich Rufus von ihm, ließ ihn frustriert murren.  
„Dreh' dich um", wurde er leise aufgefordert, „... bitte."  
Auch Sheng richtete sich auf, stahl seinem Gegenüber noch einen Kuss von den Lippen und drehte sich auf den Bauch.

Ein Arm schob sich unter ihn, zog ihn hoch, und sofort legte sich ein anderer Arm um seinen Hals.  
„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du unter mir liegst", murmelte Rufus gegen seine Schulter und küsste sie, „das ist so nicht richtig."  
„Was immer du willst", erwiderte Sheng, lehnte sich zurück, und sog tief die sinnliche, ihn schier wahnsinnig machende, Mischung aus Parfüm und Rufus' eigenem Geruch ein.  
Immer noch vorsichtig drang Rufus wieder in ihn ein, keuchte neben Shengs Ohr und entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen.

Nach einigen langsamen, oberflächlichen Stößen, wurde er von Rufus näher an sich heran gezogen. Sein Rhythmus war noch immer langsam, doch wurde tiefer und intensiver.  
Seinen Kopf zurück gelehnt, fand sich Sheng in den Rhythmus ein, drückte sich den Stößen entgegen, stöhnte und keuchte mit seinem Freier. Das erste Mal nicht aus Zwang, sondern aus reiner Lust.  
Wie verschmolzen bewegten sich ihre Körper, geschmeidig und langsam. Nach einiger Zeit und mehreren winkelbezogenen Experimenten seitens Rufus, traf er einen Punkt, der Sheng laut aufstöhnen ließ. Immer öfter, in immer kürzer werdenden Abständen.

Er hatte sich völlig fallen gelassen, nichts existierte mehr außer der heißen, pulsierenden Erfüllung in ihm, der fremden Hand um seine Erregung, dem Geruch nach Jasmin und Sandelholz und dem kehligen Knurren neben seinem Ohr.  
Nichts, außer Rufus, der seinen Namen seufzte, der ihm tausende schöne Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte. Von seinen wunderschönen, grauen Augen, die ihn nachts in seinen Träumen verfolgten. Von dem Schmerz, der sein Herz zerriss, wenn nicht bei ihm war.  
Seinen Namen.  
Immer wieder, dass er ihn lieben würde, schon so lange, so schmerzhaft; ob er das nicht wusste, nicht fühlte.  
Ewige Liebe. Seinen Namen.  
Dass er für ihn sterben würde.

Sheng spürte, wie er sich verkrampfte; wie Rufus ihn zu einem Punkt brachte, einer Erfüllung, zu der es nicht einmal das weiße Pulver schaffte. So weit, wie ihn noch nie jemand getragen - geliebt hatte.  
Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, bäumte sich auf, und spürte in dem Moment seiner Erlösung etwas Kaltes an seinem Hals. Einen Ruck, der durch Rufus Körper ging, ein letztes Mal seinen Namen, erstickte Schluchzer und den verzweifelten Schwur ihn zu lieben.  
In nie gekannter Ekstase weiteten sich Shengs Augen, verkrampfte sich sein Körper.  
Als er sagen wollte, dass er ihn auch lieben würde, dass er nicht weinen, sich nicht haltlos schluchzend an ihn klammern brauchte, kam nur ein heiseres Keuchen über seine Lippen.

Die Luft erreichte seine Lungen nicht, etwas behinderte seine Atmung und grenzte sein Sichtfeld ein.

Dumpf hörte er Rufus, spürte wie er fest gehalten wurde und wollte ihm sagen, dass er ihm wehtat. Ihn zu fest umklammert hielt. Wollte ihn fragen warum er weinte.  
Müde hob er eine Hand, strich dem Jungen hinter sich fahrig über die Wange, runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was seine Hand so rot gefärbt hatte.  
Fragte sich, warum der Junge weinte.  
Und warum die Welt um ihn herum an Farbe verlor.

Warum es plötzlich um ihn herum dunkel wurde.

Die Körper bebten unter Rufus Schluchzern. Er spürte das Blut an seinen Armen herab rinnen, spürte wie das Leben aus seinem _Turk_ wich. Hielt den noch warmen, und doch leblosen Körper _Tsengs_ umklammert.  
Entschuldigungen gingen in erstickten, verzweifelten Lauten unter. Sanft strich er durch die schwarzen Haare, streichelte das Gesicht, und küsste die, sich langsam blau verfärbenden, Lippen.  
Mit einer Hand zog er die Decke über den kälter werdenden Körper, wollte vermeiden, dass es _seinen Turk_ fror.  
Klammerte sich fester an und versicherte ihm, dass er jetzt in Ruhe schlafen konnte, dass er aufpassen würde.  
Dass es bald schon ein Ende haben würde.  
Endlich Ruhe vor Rufus, der ihn nie wieder belästigen würde.  
Zu nichts mehr zwingen würde.  
Dass _Tseng_ keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwenden bräuchte und endlich frei wäre.

Immer wieder schüttelten ihn krampfartige Attacken, bei denen er das Gesicht in den weichen, schwarzen Haaren vergrub und unter erstickten Schluchzern schwor, dass er ihm nichts Böses gewollt hatte.  
Dass er ihn lieben würde. Schon immer geliebt hatte.  
„Vierzehn Jahre", flüsterte er, „bald bist du frei."

Sanft strich er ihm über das Gesicht und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die der Leiche in seinen Armen. Sah verträumt in die toten, grauen Augen. „Frei von mir. Frei von ShinRa."  
Er küsste die Stirn, lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Brust. „Ich war immer der Störfaktor", murmelte Rufus und nickte, als hätte ihm jemand in seinem Kopf zugestimmt, „Ich weiß. Wusste es immer. Ich wollte nur – ich ..."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, biss so fest, dass Blut floss. Sein Blut sich mit dem des wutainesischen Jungens vermischte.

„Ich dachte du würdest es sehen. Irgendwann.", Tränen tropften auf das bleiche Gesicht, fielen auf den blutgetränkten Überzug, „Ich dachte du siehst irgendwann, dass alles nur für dich war. Alles. ShinRa und mein Leben. Ich dachte du siehst es... irgendwann..."

Ein trauriges Lächeln, noch mehr Tränen. Noch mehr Blut, das von seinen Lippen tropfte, auf den Jungen in seinen Armen. Dem er sanft das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischte, einen Kuss auf die beschmutze Stelle drückte. Den er hin und her wiegte, beschützend in den Armen barg.  
Stunden, die er damit verbrachte, _Tseng_ zu erzählen, was er die letzten Jahre gedacht hatte. Was er gefühlt hat.  
Damit, _seinem Turk_ zu sagen, wie sehr er ihn verletzt hatte.  
Ihn anzuschreien und sich anschließend an ihn zu klammern, ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten.  
Er sagte, dass er sich selbst hasste und glaubte, dass _Tseng_ völlig Recht gehabt hatte. Er war ein Versager. Völlig wertlos für diese Welt. Für _seinen Turk_. Nur eine Belastung.  
Abstoßend. Er sah es, wenn er sich in _Tsengs_ leblosen Augen spiegelte und wusste, dass _Tseng_ es auch sah.

Bei jedem Kuss hatte Rufus die Abscheu geschmeckt. Den Ekel in den grauen Augen gesehen.  
Den Hass gefühlt, als _Tseng_ sich dazu herab gelassen hatte, Rufus das zu geben, was er gewollt hatte. Die körperlichen Nähe, die _Tseng_ ihn hatte spüren lassen.

Angewidert. Verhasst.  
Auch Rufus hasste sich dafür.

Sein Existenzrecht, an das er sich verzweifelt geklammert hatte. _Tseng_. Den einzigen Grund für ihn, weiter zu leben. Wann genau, das wusste er nicht, doch er spürte, dass er es verloren hatte.  
Er erzählte Sheng, dass es gut wäre, dass _Tseng_ ihn hassen würde. Dass er es verstehen würde. Schließlich war es seine Schuld, dass _Tseng_ so oft wehgetan worden war. Dass er gefangen gehalten wurde – von Rufus selbst. Ohne dass er es wollte, oder etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Rufus war schwach, zu schwach um _seinen Turk_ vor sich selbst zu schützen.  
Das Versprechen, immer wieder, ihm seine Freiheit zu schenken.  
Dann, wenn er alle Vorbereitungen getroffen hatte.  
Für Elena und Rude. Reno, von dem er sagte, dass er ihn aus dem Grab heraus umbringen würde, sollte er es wagen _Tseng_ zu verletzen.  
Die letzten Vorbereitungen für _Tseng_ selbst, damit dieser Leben konnte – frei und glücklich.  
Ohne ihn.  
Ein Leben ohne Rufus.  
Ein Leben ohne die Plage. Die Belastung. Den Störfaktor.

Stunde um Stunde verging, in der Rufus redete, weinte und sich an den toten Körper klammerte.  
Stunden, in denen er beichtete, ohne Absolution zu verlangen. Ohne je auf Erlösung hoffen zu können.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Jalousien, warfen ein gespenstisches Licht auf Rufus, der ein blutiges Skalpell auf das Bett legte.  
„Da ist es...", flüsterte er und zog vorsichtig seine Hand aus der Brust des Toten zurück.  
Wie einen Schatz, geborgen in seinen beiden Händen, betrachtete er das heraus geschnittene Herz in seinen Händen. Staunend. Ehrfürchtig.

Vorsichtig verstaute er es in seiner Tasche und holte dafür einen Stein heraus.  
Einen staubigen Betonquader, den er aus den Ruinen des ehemaligen Hauptquartiers geholt hatte. Ein Grundstein ShinRas.  
Mit derselben Vorsicht legte er den Stein in die Brust des Jungen, drapierte die heraus gebrochenen Rippenknochen darüber, und klappte die Haut zurück.  
Veld hatte ihm den Kreuzstich beigebracht, damals, als Tseng Rufus noch beachtet hatte. Als Freund. Gefährten. Als er noch _sein_ Turk gewesen war.  
Wieder rannen Tränen über seine Wangen und Rufus verfluchte sich leise für seine erbärmliche Schwäche.

Mit ruhiger Hand nähte er die faustgroße Schnittstelle und hob den toten Körper anschließend hoch, um mit ihm im Bad zu verschwinden.  
Das Wasser in der Wanne war nur noch lauwarm, doch das störte Rufus nicht. Sorgfältig, mit einem weichen Schwamm, entfernte er das Blut von seinem Turk und zog ihn wieder aus dem rot gefärbten Wasser, nachdem er ihm auch die Haare mehrmals gewaschen hatte.  
Während Rufus das Bett neu bezog, wurde die Leiche auf dem Sofa abgelegt. Doch noch immer sprach Rufus mit ihm, ging manchmal zu ihm, küsste oder umarmte _seinen __Turk,_ und legte ihn letztendlich in das neu bezogene Bett.  
Vorsichtig begann er Tseng anzuziehen. Seinen geliebten schwarzen Anzug. Knöpfte das Hemd zu, strich es glatt und band die Krawatte, bevor er ihn zudeckte. Das Jackett hatte er sorgfältig aufgehängt, damit es nicht zerknitterte, die Schuhe standen korrekt nebeneinander gestellt neben dem Bett.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln strich er _seinem Turk_ einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, küsste ihn auf die Stirn, die kalten, blauen Lippen und flüsterte ihm ein letztes Mal etwas zu.  
Von seiner allumfassenden Liebe zu ihm, und der schmerzenden, zerstörenden Sehnsucht. Dem Beweis, dass er ihm mehr bedeutete, als Worte ausdrücken konnten; mehr als sein Leben.  
Von seinem letzten Geschenk an ihn - die Freiheit.  
Und den Schwur, ihn für immer in Ruhe zu lassen, dann, wenn seine Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren.

Langsam stand er auf, nahm seine Tasche und sah sich noch einmal um.

Ein letzter Blick zurück.  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen und bitteren Tränen in den rotgeränderten Augen.

Das Herz würde eingeäschert dem Wind übergeben werden. In die Freiheit entlassen.  
Dann, wenn er wusste, dass Tseng in Sicherheit war. In Renos Armen schemenhafte Ausläufer von dem Glück und der Freiheit genoss, die Rufus ihm schenken würde. Bald.  
Rufus' Leben für Tsengs Freiheit.  
Das letzte, was er _seinem Turk_ noch opfern konnte.


End file.
